Vehicle barriers made from concrete and steel reinforced concrete require planning, material construction, and heavy equipment to put in place. Once in place, it can be difficult to remove or to modify the size and shape of these barriers to meet changing mission protection requirements. Such changes include extending, shrinking, or moving a protection area. Using current barrier technology, entire sections might have to be destroyed to modify the protection area.
Concrete-based construction can also require extensive amounts of time and pre-deployment site activity thus allowing individuals with diverging social interests time to plan against this type of deployment. In addition, the weight of these heavy barriers may limit their use to a certain degree. For example, because of their weight, concrete-based barriers are frequently arranged along a single line. Thus, the barriers only offer a single line of defense that, if compromised, opens the “door” to easy vehicle entry.